


180 Minutos

by Orochi



Series: Small Window to the Sun [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Esponjosidad, Fluff, M/M, Post-Inter Cannon, Slice of Life, Viñetas, re:connect
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochi/pseuds/Orochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba salió de casa diciendo que deseaba dar un pequeño paseo; de eso hace ya poco más de hora y media y aún no había señales suyas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	180 Minutos

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la escena extra de Re: connect :)

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

 

Cuarenta minutos.

Más menos, era el tiempo que se llevaba  Aoba en sus recorridos habituales de casa hasta la rivera del río o al claro en el centro del bosque, al que se llega tomando el desvío a la mitad del camino que da al pueblo, o bien visitar la madriguera de aquel zorro herido que encontraron hace algún tiempo y él había insistido en cuidar.

No es que Mink vigilara a propósito los movimientos de Aoba, pero las costumbres adquiridas en sus tiempos de proscrito le impedían pasar por alto lo que acontecía a su alrededor, incluyendo los movimientos de su… _compañero,_ como los lugares que solía frecuentar o cuánto tiempo se demoraba en ello.

El punto aquí es que Aoba salió de casa diciendo que deseaba dar un pequeño paseo;  de eso hace ya poco más de hora y media y aún no había señales suyas. Él mismo llevaba sus buenos quince minutos sin prestar atención al libro entre sus manos, mirando de reojo su coil en espera de algún mensaje, conteniendo las ganas de llamar para preguntarle donde diablos se había metido.

Definitivamente NO es que empezara a sentir la casa demasiado silenciosa. 

Lulakan, posado en el respaldo del sofá extendía las alas repetidas veces y acicalaba su pico contra el forro para hacerse notar sin palabras, dándole a entender que bastaba con que le pidiera contactar a Ren para saber dónde se encontraban sin necesidad de hablar con el chico.

Con la mirada Mink le respondió que no se atrevería a molestar a Aoba de esa manera, ni mucho menos hacerle sentir que trataba de controlarlo de algún modo. _Ya no_.

“Pues como quieras” parecía decir el allmate, haciéndose un ovillo esponjando las plumas y cerrando los ojos en un gesto francamente petulante.

\- Es innecesario, sabes - eso sí que se lo dijo en voz alta.

Con un chasqueo de lengua, Mink se levantó del sofá en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes dar un golpecito en la cabeza del allmate que le hizo tambalearse, a lo que él, indignado,  le respondió con un picotazo en el dorso de la mano. Obviamente no fue necesario que dijese a donde iba, tampoco que le diera instrucciones al ave que debía avisar si les veía regresar.

Así que abandonó la cabaña en busca de Aoba.

Luego de comprobar con rapidez los lugares habituales (y es que sus largas zancadas eran de gran ayuda. Para nada se trataba de ansiedad) empezó a caminar con lentitud entre los arboles desviándose del sendero, sintiéndose de pronto algo desorientado. _Perdido_.

Que debería hacer? Ir a comprobar al pueblo cercano? Y luego al siguiente y al siguiente? Y si tomaban rumbos diferentes y sus caminos no se cruzaban?

Y si todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo y mejor regresaba a casa?

El muchacho llevaba fuera de su vista ciento cincuenta minutos y por su mente ya aparecían las más terribles posibilidades.

Pero es que Aoba era impulsivo, a veces un poco descuidado. Demasiado confiado para su gusto. No le era difícil imaginar un sinfín de problemas en los cuales podría meterse estando solo.

Esa molesta pizca de inseguridad que se instaló en su pecho desde el momento en que decidió aceptarlo a su lado, aumentando un poco más a cada paso que daba.

_Y si él no volviera?_

La espesura fue amainando dejando que la luz del sol cayese sobre él. Frente a sus ojos se extendió un paisaje conocido, tan familiar como una parte de sí mismo.

Entonces le vio. Por fin.

Una larga cabellera azul meciéndose en la espalda querida, el viento fresco de la montaña haciendo revolotear suavemente los adornos trenzados en ella.

Suspiró.

-Así que aquí estabas- murmuró apenas para sí, sintiéndose completamente estúpido.

Había valido la pena toda su preocupación y su tiempo?

Todo por este muchacho problemático, necio, absurdo…

Si, lo valía. Siempre. Lo valía todo.

-Hey-

Cuando el chico de cabellos azules se giró hacia él, inevitablemente se sintió envuelto por el aroma del paso de brisa limpia a través del cielo.

 

* * *

 


End file.
